


Visions, Voice, Person: The Soulmate Process

by Star4545



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Actor Dan Howell, Broadway, M/M, Teacher Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star4545/pseuds/Star4545
Summary: Visions, Voice, Dreams lead up to meeting your soulmate. Dan is a West End actor and Phil is teacher leaving them to busy schedules, but they work it out. They are soulmates after all.





	Visions, Voice, Person: The Soulmate Process

Soulmate Process:

First: Visions - 3 -4 years old

Second: The Voice - 10 years old

Third: The Person - 17 years old

Dan remembers his first visions of blue eyes and brown hair. Phil recalls his first sighting was of brown eyes and two large dimples on each side of his face. With this small information, Dan made an imaginary friend as he didn't have many friends. This was normal for most kids when first seeing their soulmates. However, Phil's circumstance was a little more advanced as he found that if he focused hard enough before going to bed, he could see a blurry version of his soulmates.  Not impossible, but uncalled for at such a young age with plenty of time before meeting his soulmate. And as Phil grew a little older, it seemed as if the visions got clearer and it became effortless to catch these visions whenever he liked. As Dan grew a little older, he gained the ability to almost see out of Phil's eyes, but it took an incredible amount of effort. Sometimes, he would be bored in class and close his eyes to see a bunch of school boys with different uniforms as his own, messing around with his soulmate.

It came at a surprise when Dan was tuning out of class one day, closing his eyes, and seeing his soulmates surroundings, they were in class too, and almost overlapping his own teacher, he could hear the teacher that his soulmate was looking at talk. Dan was in math class at the time, but his soulmate was in History.

"So, 2 times 2 equals four… And what is the Queen's name being?" Dan looks to no one, but his soulmate's hand was raised.

"Queen Elizabeth II." Dan was shocked to hear his soulmate's voice that he almost fell out of his chair, but he didn't. He could have, but he didn't.

It was also a surprise to Phil when he was at home and takes a moment to think about his soulmate and he sees his still slightly blurred figure and he could hear him talk to someone.

"So, you heard him talk for the first time today? Are you sure it's a _him?_ "

"Yes! He sounds Northern… like our old neighbors before we moved." Phil remembered seeing the moving boxes from a few months ago and it takes him a moment to realize that he had just heard his soulmate speak. And then he got up from is bean bag chair and ran around the house screaming. Let's just say that was a surprise to tune into.

And Dan remembers one night, right before bed when he heard his soulmate say, "Hi soulmate, I don't know if you can hear this right now, but I can't wait to meet you one day."

And Phil then heard, almost in response, "Have a good night. Hopefully we will meet soon before we are old and gray."

Phil associates the start of secondary school with the start of dreams about his soulmate. The visions were almost perfect by now and he could sometimes feel his presence around him. This led to Phil waking up, hoping that his soulmate would be by his side, however he never was. This is what encouraged Phil to start writing. He would make up this character that he hoped his soulmate would be. What his dreams have inspired. While Dan had gotten them at seventeen and his first one was something to remember. It felt so real, all of it that Dan could have sworn his soulmate was right there. However, the things with these dreams, these dreams that were never this clear for other couples nor were they ever remembered so vividly, they brought along questions of 'do they share them?' or 'are these real things happening to my soulmate at this moment?'

Phil asks his mother about them for she exclaims, "You remember your dreams! You lucky boy! Your father and I used to share dreams closer to when we met and sometimes the dreams are based on real scenarios but are rarely visions. But seeming as you are extraordinary, who knows? You and your soulmate have a very special connection, Phillip."

While when Dan asked his mother, she said, "Ask your father." And he did, and he said, "I can't believe my son has a male soulmate. It is probably all a mistake. You know that happens sometimes."

"My teacher said there are never mistakes."

"I disagree."

And as the getting closer and closer to meeting and they grow older and older. Phil could almost see Dan perfectly and Dan could hear Phil's voice crystal clear almost all the time, like he was right there. Their dreams became intertwined and became increasingly real. Phil continued with his writing, here what's he made out his soulmate to be like.

Darren Hollister (made up name, since they never heard each other's name):

  * Brown Hair and Brown eyes.
  * Sweet
  * Affectionate
  * Likes all the same things.
  * Good job.
  * Would be willing to do nothing all day.



And the list goes on, however Phil tried not to grow his expectations to make a person that could be completely different.

While the two went to University and got jobs, their lives almost crossed paths multiple times. For example, Phil took his parents to Wicked on the West End where Dan played the understudy for Fiyero and almost went on that night. Or they both went to the same night of Book of Mormon and just missed each other. But the two meet in such a common place at such a bad time that they couldn't even properly meet. Phil was running to get a pick me up before a long day where he had to teach English while Dan was running from the train station to an early morning rehearsal. They were standing in line, Dan behind Phil, ready to order coffee as neither of them are awake yet.

"Next!" Dan jolts awake, realizing he had to move up. He takes his earbud out of his ear, waiting for his turn.

"One caramel macchiato, please." Wait, that voice sounded familiar.

"Name?"

"Phil."

"2.50" Phil takes out the money and gives it to the barista, moving out of the way. As he moves, Dan tries to catch a glimpse of his face. He sports the piercing blue eyes and almost faints.

"Next!" Dan moves up to order.

"Caramel macchiato, one."

"Name?"

"Dan."

"2.50." Dan pays and quickly moves to the side, standing near to Phil without being too close. He closes his eyes to see the same coffee shop out of his soulmate's eyes. Then he decides, fuck it, and taps Phil on the shoulder, who looks over to Dan.

"Um, hi. Mynameisdanithinki'myoursoulmate." It takes Phil a minute to realize what Dan had just said and his eyes widen, recognizing the hair and the voice.

"Phil?" The barista shouts.

"Hello." Phil says, smiling.

"Dan?" The barista shouts. They both go over to get their drinks.

"Caramel macchiato?"

"Of course, best drink ever." Dan replies.

"I can't believe this is happening."

"Me either." Phil checks his watch, murmuring a quick _shit_ under his breath. "What's wrong?"

"I just… I have to go to work."

"Fuck, same. Listen, my schedule is absolutely bonkers right now, but this show I'm in, I'm an actor, is opening on Friday. I could get you a ticket and maybe we could meet up after." Phil nods.

"Do you have a phone? I could give you my-"

"Yes!" Dan quickly gets his phone out. "Here!" Phil types in his number.

"I just texted myself, so I have your number. I really must go. I'm so sorry. I'll see you on Friday." Phil kisses Dan's cheek and embraces him quickly before running off. Dan running out right behind him.

"Bye soulmate."

"Bye soulmate."

On Thursday, Phil gets a ticket confirmation on text from Dan. Surprisingly they have barely texted each other, maybe from shock or maybe from busy schedules. Phil opens up the confirmation to see it is a ticket to see Hamilton.

_Dan: You are my plus one._

_Phil: Thank you._

_Dan: Come to the stage door after the show, so you can come backstage. You'll be on the list._

_Phil: Alright. See you tomorrow. Break a leg!_

_Dan: Thanks. See you tomorrow._

Phil changes his outfit about ten times before heading the theater on Friday. He gets comfortable in his orchestra seat and buckles himself to see the show he has heard so much about. After looking through the playbill, he learns Dan is playing King George the Third and becomes excited knowing he is a named character and when the show gets to You'll Be Back, Phil almost dies from laughter seeing Dan in the huge crown. But his voice sounded beautiful, even about singing manically about the colonies. And every time Dan comes on stage, he must hold back his laughter and cheers.

Then, Phil follows Dan's instructions to go to the stage door and give the security guard his name, who lets him right in. He follows the twisty, backstage hallways to inevitably find Dan, his back against the wall on his phone, no elaborate crown on his head. Phil walks over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That was amazing. You did phenomenal. Are you sure this was just opening night?" Dan looks up at Phil with a huge smile, kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Thank you. Do you want to go out? I know it's late, but I'm quite hungry and I want to get to know you."

"You don't want to go out with the cast or anything?"

"Nah, I see them every day. However, I just met you. I know a great late-night diner. It's like a classic 1950's American dinner that you see in old movies. Even has a huge poster from _I Love Lucy_ on the wall." Phil grabs Dan's hand.

"Sounds fantastic!"

"Dan, good job mate! Is this your new soulmate?" A man, who Phil recognized as John Laurens/Phillip Hamilton says, coming up to them, patting Dan on the back. Dan nods.

"You did great too!" Dan says.

"Come out for drinks with us. I'm paying first round."

"Going to the diner."

"Well see you tomorrow then."

Dan drags Phil through the long pathways and out the stage door where plenty of fans were still waiting. They started cheering when Dan came out. "You go first so they won't hurt you." Phil walks through the guided walkway that was barricaded off, waiting for Dan at the end. Dan walks through, signing as many autographs as possible and smiling for selfies with people at the front, even engaging in conversations. His two big dimples were peeking out by the he got to Phil. It was a genuine smile, he was so happy. Phil never wanted anything to happen to that smile. And Dan guides Phil to the diner he was talking about. There were a couple other cast mates of Dan's there, who all make small talk before sitting back down with their clique.

"It's a popular spot for all of us after tech week rehearsals had us cooped up in the theater until the wee hours of the morning and we barely had time to properly eat dinner. I know it's like eleven pm, but I highly recommend you get the pancakes. They aren't like the ones made in the UK, they are like the fluffy American ones." Phil smiles.

"How'd you know I love pancakes?" Phil asks.

"Just a guess. I love them too. Have you ever been to America?"

"Sometimes my family goes on holiday there." Dan nods.

"So, did you like the show?" Phil nods, enthusiastically. "Favorite song?"

"Any song with Philip. I mean us Philips have to stick together. But you were pretty great too." Dan hits Phil's arm right as the waitress comes over.

"Hi Dan! Who’s this? Do you want your usual tonight?"

"Yes, I would, but make it two. And this is my soulmate, Phil."

"Hello."

"Aren't you two cute? Two chocolate chip pancakes with extra whipped cream coming right up." The waitress says and leaving them at the table.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Dan asks Phil.

"I'm a teacher, boring I know, but I like it."

"What subject?"

"A-level English Literature."

"I can see why you are so busy. Is it a lot of grading?"

"You have no idea." They laugh.

"I'm glad I found you."

"Same." Dan reaches out for Phil's hand across the table. "Why'd you get into theatre?"

"I love the community and I love show tunes. I did not realize it until Uni, but I loved it so much I decided to major in it. I love how the music tells a story and there is meaning and significance behind every song, every lyric." Phil smiles.

The food arrives and the two dig in with a poster of Lucy staring right into Phil's soul, who almost moans at how good the pancakes are. It was like he was back in Florida on holiday.

"Good, isn't it?"

"Mm."

"Is the poster freaking you out too much?"

"Not really."

"When I first started coming here, I would sit right where you are, and I would look at that poster, hyped on way too much caffeine for the time I was in, and I thought it would give me all of life's answers."

"Well did it?"

"Maybe. All except when I was going to meet you." 

"How long have you been coming here?"

"Since my first West End production, a few years ago. Wicked. I was an understudy for Fiyero. Jeez, I need to stop assuming everyone is a theater nerd and knows what I'm talking about. Fiyero is a character…"

"I've seen Wicked."

"Oh."

"I didn't see you though."

"When did you see it?"

"Uh, October 12th, I think it was." Dan knows exactly when that was. He was completely ready to go on when last minute was told he wasn't. He was so pissed off.

"I was supposed to perform that night."

"No way."

"We could've met two years ago."

"Yeah."

"Small world."

"Totally."

"Seen any other shows on the West End?"

"Book of Mormon." Dan's eyes light up.

"That's my favorite musical! When did you see it?"

"This past January on the 5th."

"I went that day too."

"Please tell me you are shitting me, Dan."

"Nope."

"That's so weird."

"Really…"

The waitress came by again to clean off the table and give the check to Phil, who insisted. "It's your big night. I can pay."

They walk outside into the cold, blustery air that London provided them with that night. "Do you want to stay the night at mine? I don't live that far away, only like one tube stop." Dan asks. "Or we could go to yours. I don't know how far away you are. But I really don't want this night to end just yet."

"I don't want it to end just yet, either. I would love to crash at your flat, mine is much farther."

They both start walking to the tube station, standing close together to try and warm up, talking about their mutual interests. They are soulmates, so something must click to make them compatible, it seemed like they had a lot of things to click over.

The Tube was not much warmer than the outside, especially because of the lack of people actually on the London Underground at almost twelve thirty in the morning. They get off in two stops, Dan was wrong, and they walk a brisk five minutes to get to Dan's flat. Dan stealthily unlocks the door and lets them both in.

"Are you tired or do you want to stay up? Where do you want to sleep? I'm okay sharing my bed, but I know we just met and…" Phil kisses Dan in a way that was different from their small kisses after the show, at the diner, on the tube. This one was longer and almost pulled them together. To Dan, the kiss was like when you first hear the overture and your heart starts to beat erratically because the show is starting, but then the curtain opens, and you fall into the natural rhythm. While to Phil it felt like when he got into the zone writing fantasies about him and his soulmate, words never stopped flowing. And weirdly, they got into the zone, keeping up with a rhythm they had set, quite easily. Maybe because they have done this before, whether it be in their dreams or in one of Phil's stories.

"I'll show you where my room is."

"Dan, not tonight…"

"I meant to sleep, you idiot. If I'm tired and I'm still on a semi-adrenaline rush, I can't imagine how tired you are." Phil follows Dan to his room and stepping into it was like Deja Vu because he has seen this room. Through his dreams and visions, he has seen this room before, but Phil dare not mention it. "Sorry, it's a bit messy."

"It's fine. Do you have any pajamas for me to borrow?" Dan nods, chucking a pair of flannel pajama pants and a bright yellow t-shirt at Phil.

"Bright yellow, really?"

"It matches your personality." Phil makes a fake throw up noise.

"That was cheesy."

"You love it."

"I actually hate cheese."

"Never mind then, give me the shirt. I'll get you a new one." Dan now gives Phil a Pokémon shirt which Phil gladly takes, and Phil goes into the bathroom attached to Dan's room while Dan also changes.

When Phil comes out, Dan can tell he is fully ready for bed, his eyes had glazed over in this sleepy manner. He makes a beeline for Dan's bed that he quickly gets under the covers into. Dan kisses his forehead. "I'll be right back, need to brush my teeth and all." And kisses his cheek. Then he comes back and gets under the covers to see a half-asleep Phil. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Maybe… Needed to give you a goodnight kiss after all." He kisses Dan's lips and brings him into his arms. "Sweet dreams and all that junk."

"And all that junk?"

"My brother used to say that to me. Then hit me up the side of the head before turning off the light in our room." Dan laughs.

"Alright, well… Sweet dreams." And Dan turns off the light.

Phil wakes up to an empty bed and sighs, focusing hard to use his visions to try and see where Dan was, however it didn't work and groans. He even tried to just hear sound, but it was all to no avail. He had just woken up form a spectacular dream about the two of them, he almost did not want it to end before realizing he had Dan now. He slowly gets out of bed and walks out of the bedroom to see an already showered Dan (how'd he miss the sound of the shower) with a wet curly mess of hair of top of his head, making coffee. He was humming some song that Phil recognized as a song from Hamilton.

 "Good morning, you were really knocked out and you didn't even have to perform last night." Phil laughs nervously.

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine. You had this really cute smile on your face when I woke up."

"You watched me sleep."

"Not really."

"Are your visions working?"

"What?"

"Sorry, do you not get them?"

"I do…" Dan tries and they don't work.

"Maybe it's because we have met or because we are in the same flat."

"Yeah." Dan pours two cups of coffee.

"How do you like it?" Phil shows him that he likes sugar and a lot of it, along with some milk even though he lactose intolerant.

"What song were you singing when I walked in?"

"Dear Theodosia. Oh, you probably don't know all the song names."

"Sing it for me then." Dan makes a questionable face. "C'mon, I know you can."

"The one that goes, _Philip when you smile I am undone. My son. Look at my son. Pride is not the word I’m looking for._

 _There is so much more inside me now. Oh Philip, you outshine the morning sun. My son. When you smile, I fall apart. And I thought I was so smart._ You know that one. Sorry my singing is so bad. It's early." Phil kisses Dan's cheek before taking a sip of coffee.

"You sounded beautiful."

"I always did like that song. Even before I knew my soulmate was named Philip. And I know you aren't my son, but you are my sun. Just like Hamilton's son Philip is to him."

"Wow, so poetic. Are you an actor or something?"

"Shut up."

They drink their coffee.

"Shit, my call is in two hours."

"You have to be in that early for a show tonight?"

"Yeah, we have one during the day today too."

"Reminds me of the first time we met, running to our jobs, drinking coffee."

They go and sit on Dan's couch after drinking their coffee. Neither were awake enough for breakfast yet. They just lie there.

"Did you ever have dreams about us? Like before you-" Dan asks.

"Yes. A lot."

"Wondered if we shared any."

"Do you remember yours?"

"Yeah."

"Apparently that isn't normal. We aren't supposed to share dreams either."

"Well, I guess we aren't normal."

Dan leaving for his call time came way too quickly. "You can come if you want or stay here."

"I have to do some grading, better just go home."

They both leave at the same time and share some extra minutes with each other on the tube and they kiss passionately before Dan has to rush off to get off at the right stop. Without the visions, the day seemed incredibly long. The constant reassurance that the other was just a quick focus away was now taken away, leaving both a little uneasy, especially because they both were so busy that texted and calling seemed like a luxury and the time in which Dan got done with the show was much too late for Phil to go out. Even if Dan didn't have a show on Sunday or Monday night, Phil needed to prepare for the next day.

Then it was Monday and Phil started up work. He loved his students, they were well-behaved and was strict enough to tell rude students off. However, he started to resent them and cursed himself for being a teacher who had to spend his days and nights surrounded by his work and not with Dan. The most they talked was a quick Hello and a check in. Though Phil fall in the habit of texting Dan break a leg and sweet dreams every day. To deal with this Dan drought, he had found a bootleg of Dan playing Fiyero and would watch bits and pieces of it when getting ready for work and after a stressful day. He knew bootlegs were bad, but he loved Dan's singing voice and loved to see Dan in those tight, tight pants that were part of Fiyero's costume.

It was a good two weeks until Phil could meet on a Sunday night. He invited Dan over, saying that he was stressed and wanted to see him, however hated to go out on school nights. So, he cooked dinner and lit some candles, setting up Friends on the TV as Dan texted him one day complaining how he never had time to rewatch Friends, even if he loved it. He hears the doorbell ring and Pihl smooths out his outfit, incredibly nervous for some reason and opens the door to Dan.

"Hey, come in." Dan walks in, looking around to see the nicely set table and the candles and Friends.

"FRIENDS! Phil, I love you." Phil wasn't sure if it was sincere or not, but he quickly retorts.

"I love you too." Which makes Dan's head snap away from the TV to Phil.

"Really? I wasn't being serious."

"Yeah. I mean I've basically known you all my life through visions and hearing your voice. I know it's early and we barely see each other, but."

"Aw Phil." Dan kisses Phil and Phil almost forgets about dinner cooking.

"I made dinner."

"Sounds great."

They eat dinner, which Phil was pretty proud came out so well, and then watched Friends which made Dan almost cry from laughter.

"I missed this show so much." He says, stuffing popcorn into his mouth. Phil has really found his other half.

After many episodes of Friends, they are making out on the couch. Their popcorn breath mixing together to create of big popcorn tasting mess, not that Phil was complaining, popcorn is his favorite food.

"Are you staying over?" Phil asks when Dan's swollen, red lips leave his.

"It's a little late to leave now." Phil nods, going in for another kiss.

"Are you tired?"

"A bit."

"Same." The two get up and Phil shows him where the bathroom is and his bedroom.

"The blue toothbrush is for you." Phil says nonchalantly.

"You got me a toothbrush to keep here?"

"Yeah."

"You are so cute." Dan explains as Phil is getting some pajamas for the both of them, that he brought some pajamas but accidently left them in his dressing room.

"No problem, love." Dan goes to the bathroom to change and brush his teeth and Phil soon follows suit. They climb into bed, spending a few minutes kissing.

"Tomorrow morning is going to be hell, leaving you so early in the morning for school."

"Yeah, I don't want to leave you either. I could come over tomorrow night."

"I'll have to grade or do lesson plans, plus it is really unpredictable what time I'll actually be home."

"We have to make more of an effort to see each other. So, these little sleepovers will not feel so… something and then leaving will feel terrible. I just want it to be normal."

"We aren't normal, Dan."

"Right."

"Right."

"Sweet dreams and all that junk." Phil says, kissing Dan.

"Sweet dreams."

Phil's almost up and gone before Dan has even woken up. Phil was so ready to leave, that he was writing a note for Dan informing him where he had gone. But then, he hears Dan walk into the kitchen and gives him a quick forehead kiss before saying something that was almost nonsense, before leaving. Dan looks at the note.

_Hi,_

_There is coffee and cereal in the cabinet. Lock up before you leave._

_Love, Phil._

Dan smiles, getting breakfast and imagining what it would be like living with Phil. Would it always entail rushed mornings and schedules that constantly cross each other. Dan hoped not and that, one day, their schedules will work together.

Another week or two passes by without seeing each other allowing for an accidental meeting at the coffee shop where they met, where Dan was leaving when Phil was entering. They share a quick moment before Dan said his call was increasingly close and hoped they would see each other soon… or text… or call, which they haven't been doing much of either.

It wasn't until that Sunday, when they saw each other. There was a day off at Phil's school the next day and Dan begged Phil to let him come over, saying something about Friends.

"I missed you so much." Phil says while sitting on the couch. "This isn't fair. Never getting to see you, or talk, or anything."

"My schedule has been-"

"Crazy, I know." Suddenly, Dan tenses up.

"I've never had a role this big before. Where I was a main role all the time. It's so exhausting even just if I'm onstage for 9 minutes." Phil tightens his arms around Dan.

"It's all right. We all get stressed. Brace yourself for exams season, I'm a full monster, which is why I live alone." Dan listens to Phil's heartbeat.

"We should move in together. Neither of us make that much money, so we could split rent. Plus, it would increase the time I see you. We could cuddle at night and I could make you dinner on Monday nights when I don't have a show." Phil rakes his fingers through Dan's hair, who squirms until getting used to it.

"I'll think about it." Phil says. "My lease does end soon anyway." They kiss.

"Yay!"

"Yay!" Dan tenses up again. "Dan, you, all right?"

"Yeah, totally. F I N E, fine."

"You sure?"

"Yup."

Within a few weeks, Phil had moved all his things into Dan's apartment. They hoped that when they saved up some money and had some free time, they could buy a new apartment, but it was fine for now. A longer commute for Phil in the morning, but nothing he couldn't handle. Though about couldn’t handle, Dan seemed to be a little off. Whenever work was the topic, Dan would tense and same with the apartment search. Most nights, Phil was already asleep when Dan came home unless he was behind on grading. Dan would give him a weary smile and kiss his head. They still barely talked. It was right before Christmas break that Dan finally snapped.

"Where do you want to go for Christmas? I was thinking of visiting my family up north, but we can visit yours too." Phil says. They were in bed, just cuddling on a snowy Saturday morning.

"Can we just stay here? I won't have much of a Christmas break anyway." Phil was a little shocked, he never missed family Christmas.

"C'mon, can't you get a few days off? My family would love to meet you." Dan grabs his hair and tugs at it.

"I'll actually have more shows to do. I have Christmas Eve off, if that is enough. I-I don't want to miss a show. I can't."

"Shh, Dan, it's okay. I'll stay here with you. I'll FaceTime my parents if I have to." Then Dan started to cry. "Oh no, if you cry, I'm going to cry."

"I'm so sorry, Phil."

"No need to be sorry."

"I ruin everything. Maybe I should just quit acting. I'm no good at it anyway."

"No, you don't. I love you, nothing will change that. You are amazing."

"I'm going to ruin our first Christmas. I can't even spend the day with you."

"It will be fine. We will work something out and have the best Christmas ever."

He hears Phil on the phone later that day with his parents. "I can't come…I know you wanted to meet him. But he is very busy with his job. He doesn't even get off for Christmas, can you believe that? He has like three extra shows… I know. Maybe we can work something out. I'll pay if I have to. He has Christmas Eve off. Mum, I'll try but he never talks about them. Oh, look here is Dan. Do you want to say hi?" He asks his mother and Dan comes over while Phil puts it on speaker.

"Hello Mrs. Lester."

"Oh hello Dan. Phil was just raving about you, like always. I'm sorry to hear you two can't make it up for Christmas."

"Mum…" Phil whines, seeing the upset look on his partner's face.

"Right, right."

"Sorry, it's just Christmas is a very busy time for us theater folk."

"I can only imagine. All right, you two, I have to go. Talk to you soon. Love you."

"Love you too, Mum."

"So, plans for Christmas, you'll pay for what?" Dan asks.

"Nothing." Phil says, fixing his eyes on the semi-decorated tree in the living room.

"Ok then."

"Do you ever talk to your parents? You never talk about them."

"I do. It's just they aren't that… accepting of me and my male soulmate."

"I see. So, they hypothetically should not be here for Christmas?"

"I'll give you their numbers."

In the span of the next week, Phil tries to get in touch with Dan's parents on three separate occasions and buys train tickets for his parents, brother, and his brother's soulmate as well as setting up hotel accommodations. Finally, during one of Dan's evening shows, they call him back.

"Hello Mr. Lester." Dan's stern mother says.

"Hello! I'm so glad we can finally talk. Dan gave me your number."

"We have heard your several messages and would love to come to your… Christmas." Phil smiles.

"Great! I can buy your tickets-"

"We have already taken care of all that. And how many will it be all together? You said something about seeing Hamilton on Christmas day. We will pay for it." Phil was shocked. Dan had only said terrible things about his mother and father, especially in terms of their homophobia.

"7, excluding Dan."

"Perfect. We will text you with all our details."

"Alright! See you soon."

"Wait, Phil, I just wanted to say thanks for helping our son. He didn't talk to us a lot, but just recently he has been calling a little more."

"Glad to hear that Mrs. Howell. See you."

"Alright, bye." The phone call couldn't have gone much better.

Everyone was coming in on Christmas Eve and staying in London and leaving early on the 26th. Phil's brother and his girlfriend were the first to show up, adorned with Christmas jumpers, and smiles on their faces. The brother quickly hit Phil up the side of the head for no reason other to be annoying before saying a hello to Dan, who was already in a conversation with the soulmate of Phil's brother. Phil went to stand next to Dan, giving a quick cheek kiss before checking up on dinner. Dan had dark circles under his eyes that even with makeup were visible to Phil. It broke his heart. Next were Phil's parents, who embraced Dan in the biggest hug he had ever gotten, laughing at his Hamilton jumper that all the cast had gotten. Phil also got a big hug from them as well, thanking him for putting this all together. Last were the Howells, albeit they were on time while the Lesters got there early. They patted Dan on the back and shook hands of all the Lesters, meeting Phil last who was almost bouncing on his toes to meet them. They shake his hand as well. He then goes to stand by Dan near the tree.

"Hi everyone! Thanks for coming all the way to London to have Christmas with us." Phil says.

"If you have gifts, feel free to put them under the tree, and put the stockings… Phil, where do the stockings go, we don't have a fireplace."

"On the bookshelf."

"On the bookshelf." The families laugh.

Dan goes to start to plate dinner while Phil entertains the guests. "After the show tomorrow, we will go to Dan's favorite diner and then come back here to open presents." Phil says, reminding everyone of the plan. They all nod, then Phil goes to help Dan in the kitchen.

Soon they are all seated at the table, eating the meal that Dan and Phil had made. "So, do you two still get the visions? Phil used to tell me how extraordinary your connection was." Phil's father asks.

"Not really." Dan answers, looking at Phil.

"But it's okay because we see each other every day." If only they had visions when they could barely talk and lived in different apartments. They had gotten used to the loneliness now, but it still felt like something was missing.

Everyone leaves within the new hour and a half, leaving Dan and Phil to get ready for bed. "Happy Christmas Eve." Phil says to Dan in bed.

"It's almost Christmas."

"Almost Christmas." They kiss. It was a nice moment, but then they remembered that Dan had to work tomorrow. That they couldn't spend all day in their pajamas and Phil wouldn't hear Dan sing Christmas songs all day like his dreams showed.

"I don't want to work tomorrow."

"I know."

"We should sleep."

"Do we have to? Can't I just kiss you all night?" Phil whines, connecting their lips again.

"No, we can't."

"Sweet dreams."

"And all that junk." Dan follows. They kiss again and try to fall asleep. Eventually they do after a few more kisses and a few more 'I love you's'

Phil woke up to Dan singing Christmas songs so loud and beautifully that he could hear them in the bedroom from the kitchen. Phil gets up and tries to be as quiet as he can before Dan realizes he is there. "Phil, let's sing a duet, c'mon." Phil wants to say no, but it was Christmas and Dan looked so adorable in his flannel pajama pants, a red shirt of Phil's, and a Christmas hat plonked on his head. "Baby it's cold outside. I'm sure you know that song."

They end up going around the flat singing their duet and trying to dance. It gets to a point where Phil wraps tinsel around Dan's neck and then Dan does the same to Phil. There was so much love in their eyes, Dan really didn't want to go to work.

"Look, Santa visited." Phil said, getting a present to Dan from himself from out under the tree. He puts the present down, taking Dan's Santa hat and then picking the present back up.

"I thought gifts were later." Phil steps up close to Dan, putting his mouth right against Dan's ear.

"This one is special. Directly from Santa himself." Phil doesn't move, and Dan feels Phil's warm breath on his ear for a couple more seconds, so Dan could open the present. It wasn't that big, but he figured whatever it was, it was going to be good. He opens it up to see a key on a necklace, showing Phil a look of surprise. "You are always saying that you are losing your keys."

"But Phil, this isn't the key to this apartment."

"I know."

"Is this even a real key?"

"Yes, it is."

"To a stranger's apartment?"

"Well not strangers. Mr. and Mr. Clause."

"What are you on about?" And it took Dan a moment and then he realized. "No way! Phil! Behind my back! Phil! When! What! Do we even have enough money?"

"We are moving in a few weeks on a day you don't have a show." Dan smiles.

"This is amazing. You have made my Christmas." Dan kisses Phil so hard that it is like all the songs of Hamilton being played at once, like all the words have fallen out of a book. "Why do I have to work on Christmas? All I want for Christmas is you."

"Maybe later." Phil winks. "Santa's heard you've been a good boy this year, Danny."

"Ew no, Phil stop. You have now single handily ruined Christmas."

"It's not working for you."

"Definitely not."

"So, my Santa thing early…"

"Just made me extremely uncomfortable."

"Well then…"

"Better eat breakfast."

"Yeah." And Dan slips the key necklace around his neck.

Their goodbye at the front door was unlike any other. The sheer unwillingness that Dan was exhibiting made Phil so sad. "You have to go, or you will be late."

"I know."

"We are all on the list tonight, right?"

"Yup."

"Great."

"I love you, Phil."

"I love you, Dan."

"Merry Christmas. I'll see you tonight."

"Yes, you will." They kiss at the door and Dan leaves for work with a slump in his shoulders and while on the tube, he discovers a feeling he has been missing for a while, completeness. He closes his eyes and focuses and can see their apartment and sees Phil watching a bad quality video of something. He tries to focus on the sound and hears himself sing Dancing Through Life from Wicked. Phil was watching a bootleg of Wicked because he missed Dan so much. When he gets off the Tube, he whispers under his breath that the visions were working again, he hoped Phil heard him.

That night, they met at the Victoria Palace Theatre and grab their seats. Phil would never think he would be watching the show again, but here he was, almost forgetting the absurdity of King George's songs. Then they go backstage where a lot of the cast's families were there. Dan's parents give him a hug and Phil give him a huge kiss.

"Want to go to the diner or you too tired?"

"Let's just go open presents."

"Alright everyone, change of plans we are going straight to the apartment." They all agree, and they go back to the apartment to open presents.

"Dan, what is that key?" Dan's mother asks when they arrive to the apartment.

"Phil and I are moving to a new apartment soon." He says it so casually, forgetting he hadn't mentioned it before, and everyone congratulates them.

They open presents; Dan had gotten Phil a jean jacket because Phil kept saying he wanted one along with a new shirt and tie to wear to work. Phil had gotten Dan a poster that had a lyric from Hamilton on it, which made Dan left and then it became late and everyone left. Then while getting ready for bed, the loneliness comes back. Phil felt it too, but then he looks to Dan and smiles, almost reminding Dan he was here.

"So, Santa says you're on the good list." Phil tries again.

"I told you to stop." Dan kisses Phil and they start to make out.

"Ok why doesn't it work? Am I saying it wrong, not sexy enough?"

"Phil, it just does not work."

Soon, they move into their new apartment which was the perfect size for the two of them. Dan was impressed that Phil picked such a good apartment. They broke in the bed greatly as well. It was in the perfect location, not too far from the theatre and not too far from Phil's school either. Every free moment they seized, would be spent unpacking, but as a couple of weeks flew by, things were still packed in boxes. Dan was almost shamed to do an Instagram Takeover for the Hamilton, but he figured he just won't show the boxes that come up everyone in a while.

It was a two show Saturday when the takeover was happening. When Dan woke up without Phil by his side, he grabbed his phone, and started to vlog. "Hi everyone! My name is Daniel Howell, I am in the Hamilton London cast playing King George. It is a Saturday two show day and I'll be taking you around." He quickly gets dressed and then shows the view from his bedroom window. "It is a cloudy day here in London, but what else would we expect?" He walks to the kitchen where Phil is flipping pancakes.

"Good morning, is today Takeover day?"

"Yes, it is, and I can't have those."

"Dan…"

"I need to make it seem like I'm as fit as all the other cast members."

"You are." Dan doesn't take the bait and Phil stops flipping pancakes as he already has more than enough for himself while Dan gets out some yogurt and fruit.

"Do you want to be on the takeover?"

"Sure, why not?" Dan nods.

"I'm going to do a live thing." He says both to the story and to Phil as they sit down to have breakfast and coffee at their new breakfast bar. "Come and join me while I eat breakfast and drink one too many cups of coffee." He starts it, glad to see a few viewers coming on. He knew a lot of fans lived in the US where it was probably too early to tune in. "Hello, hello. I'm Dan and this is my soulmate Phil. Phil say hi to the lovely people." Phil scoots into frame.

"Hi!"

"Look, people already like you more than me. All right so hit me with some fine questions." Dan says, taking a sip of coffee and a bite of yogurt. "Kathy asked, if I like my role in the show? I love it. Hamilton is so much fun, even if I'm only onstage nine minutes. Sarah asked, did you see Hamilton before you auditioned/before you were casted? I listened to it, but I didn't see it because the Broadway tickets were a wee over my price limit." Dan eats some more. "Becky asked, if Phil has seen the show?"

"Yes, I've seen it twice. It's so great. The West End production is so amazing, not that I have anything to compare it to."

"Is it like the one on Broadway, asked someone in the chat? Basically yes, some minor tweaks in choreography but mainly the same. Or at least that's what they told me." Another sip of coffee, an offering of pancake from Phil which Dan agrees to have. "Um, what is Phil and your favorite musical? Book of Mormon all the way for both of us." Then Phil starts to mimic ringing a doorbell for them to both say Hello at the same time. "Sadie asked, have I heard of Be More Chill? Of course, I have! Michael in the Bathroom is like my go to shower song. You haven't heard it from me but my squip is Lin-Manuel Miranda. He came to Opening Night and I almost puked. We talked for like two minutes and I was like 'Dan, save yourself the embarrassment and do not hurl on Mr. Miranda. And someone asked what other shows I've been in, uh, I was in Wicked, Shrek, Kinky Boots, Next to Normal, Bare, and then some smaller shows here and there." He keeps talking, Phil every so often bullying Dan about playing Shrek for he hits Phil playfully. Then Dan announces he must get ready to leave the flat. He turns off Instagram live, cleans up his dishes, washes up, grabs his stuff, kisses Phil for one too many minutes, and heads off to the Tube, eventually to the Theatre where he vlogs the rest of the day.

When Phil goes to work on Monday morning, realizing just a few minutes before class was supposed to start that he had forgotten most of his things at home. He mumbles some quick curses under his breath, how could he have forgotten his laptop. Then he remembered what threw him off, his cheeks flushing a hot pink. He hoped none of his students saw and called Dan (thankfully he had his phone and wallet), who didn't have a show until this evening. He said he would come as soon as possible, leaving Phil to calculate that he would arrive right in the middle of his first class. Then, students started to file in, where a student called Shelby, comes up to him. Her face was bright and cheery even for it being early in the morning. "Good morning, Mr. Lester. I don't mean to be creepy, but is your boyfriend Dan Howell, the actor in Hamilton. I saw the story and everything."

"Yes, that is me."

"That is so cool! I love Hamilton."

"Have you seen it?"

"I just did on Saturday. It was so good."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Then the girl goes to sit at her desk right before the bell rings. Phil sighs.

"Good morning everyone."

"Good morning Mr. Lester." Said some enthusiastic students.

"I have forgotten most of my things this morning at home. Thankfully someone is bringing it for me. Until then I will try my best and go off memory, but please try to excuse my flub-ups." He tries to go off his lesson plan by heart before running out of things to do without his computer. "And now I am supposed to use my computer to set up a Kahoot, but I sadly do not have my laptop. So, how was everyone's weekends?" Phil stalls, hoping Dan gets there soon. His students start to chat before the door opens to Dan with his bag who walks to Phil's desk where he was sat. Shelby looks at Dan wide-eyed. "Thank you, Dan. Now do you have anything to contribute to our discussion on the Great Gatsby." Dan shakes his head.

"Hello everyone. Sorry for disrupting your class."

"Is that your soulmate, Mr. Lester?" A boy in the front row asks.

"Yes, he is my soulmate." Some of the girls in the back start to coo.

"You are in Hamilton, right?" Shelby asks and Dan nods.

"Now everyone, who is ready for Kahoot?" Phil asks and loads his computer to the projector. The students all take out their laptops and Phil wait as the all input their names. "You can stay if you want? I always see you in your environment, you can see me in mine." Phil says quietly to Dan who nods, leaning against Phil's desk. "Alright I see everyone is ready. Here we go."

The game of Kahoot goes on and loud screams fill the room which causes Dan to laugh and Phil to shush his class, so they don't get noise complains. As the game ends, the bell rings. "Finish the Great Gatsby tonight. We will have a quiz next class." The students shuffle out.

"Look at you, Mr. Lester." Dan says, fixing Phil's tie.

"You really saved the day."

"It is what I'm here for isn't it?" Dan kisses Phil's lips. "Do you have a class now?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I better be off. See you late tonight."

"Love you."

"Love you too." They kiss again and Dan leaves.

Within the next week, all the boxes are unpacked, but Dan had been so tired after two show days that he wouldn't even walk up the extra flight of stairs to get to bed and would just sleep on the couch. Phil remembers walking into the lounge on the fifth day in a row, contemplating whether he had enough strength to lift Dan and get him upstairs. This made for Phil staying up to assure when Dan go home that he would go upstairs. He would whine, protest, tell Phil he didn't need him to stay up for him, Phil didn't listen. Dan showtune singing in the shower and on no show days became less and less. Phil always worried about Dan's mental health, but this was surprisingly worrying. No matter what, Dan was always singing and always trying to get Phil to sing along. Phil's even learned the whole soundtrack to Rent, Book of Mormon, Be More Chill, and In the Heights just by the multitude of times he has heard Dan sing them. Now all Dan did on non-show days was sit in the lounge, half asleep, watching Friends. One day, Phil has no choice but confront him.

"Dan…" With just that, he starts to cry. It didn't help that the finale of Friends was playing either.

"I'm so tired. It never recharges. I'm like a dead battery."

"Dan…"

"Or when a show you love closes or when Friends ends. You wait there, thinking, there must be more. But there isn't. You go back again, watch the same show, hoping something will change, but it is all the same. I love my job, but it just sometimes gets too much." Phil holds Dan close, Dan's head buried into his shirt with the Friends cast putting their keys on the table, and he cries.

"If you want to quit, we can work it out."

"No! No! I don't want to leave. I love it. I'm not even a main part."

"You are still important."

"I can't even be on stage for bloody nine minutes."

"How did you survive when you did that long run as Shrek or Charlie?" Dan shakes his head.

"I don't know. I don't know."

"Dan, breathe. In and out."

"I-I just thought that… I would meet you and that run would be over soon. But I could be King George as long as I wanted, long as they don't fire me. But I don't have any other experiences flying my way. Right now, it's safe."

Dan continues in the show and exam time slowly approaches for Phil. It was beyond stressful and Dan was barely there to help him through it which made Phil a little angry as he was always there for Dan, but pushes through it, grading exams that all looked the same. Even though he has been teaching for a few years, he never really found a science to speedy grading. It just took him forever and a half, even on a deadline (three days). This is the one thing a year, he would never procrastinate on. On Sunday, Dan didn't have a show and sat with Phil giving him a back massage, giving him hugs, refilling his coffee and tea, and bringing him food. Even if that means walking up and down multiple flights of stairs just for him. Phil appreciated it, but was so busy, he barely could take his eyes off the paper.

"It's been three hours, Phil. Break time."

"I'm almost done, Dan." He said in a stern tone. He was right about that with only five more exams to grade.

"Well, I have some exciting news to tell you later then."

"Alright." Phil writes a comment on the essay he was grading and put it in the completed stack.

"Five more." Dan kisses him. "You can do it. Do you need anything?"

"To be left alone. I'm going to get this done."

It takes him two more hours, brain numb, but he had finished them. He takes a deep breath, wanting to jump up and down. He finds Dan downstairs in the lounge, watching Newsies on Netflix for the umpteenth time. He liked to yell at all the guys who could dance perfectly in unison. He said he 'didn't understand,' even though he was cast in shows like that before. He says it's 'different.'

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Phil asks, causing Dan to jump.

"Jesus, you scared me. Come sit down and oodle over Jeremy Jordan with me." Phil rolls his eyes, grabbing the remote to click pause.

"What was the news?"

"You might want to sit down for this." Phil sits down while Dan stands up. "I'm leaving Hamilton at the end of the year. I know it might be rough but I'll get into another show." Phil gives Dan a huge hug.

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

Dan becomes happier with each month that his final performance comes closer. He starts to sing show tunes again and watches shows other than Friends. Before they know it, Phil is on winter holiday once again and Dan's last show on December 23rd which allows them to go away for Christmas which was very promising. Phil had planned for them to go to New York to see Dear Evan Hansen, which Dan was going to audition for when it comes to the West End. He had always wanted to see it and Phil would take any excuse to go away with Dan. They would stay in London for Christmas and leave the next day for their holiday. However, Dan didn't know about the tickets yet. 

They don't do much on Christmas, other than binge watch some television and enjoy each other's company. Then they are off to New York. The plane ride was much too long for the two tall men's liking. They got in very late and they go to their hotel. The next day, they catch up on jetlag and visit some museums. Next, they go shopping and they go to the Rockefeller center ice skating rink which was a mess because neither of them knew how to ice skate properly. Then on their last day, Phil takes Dan out for dinner and then takes him through Times Square to the Music Box Theatre. Dan cried.

"How? Phil! This is the most expensive ticket on Broadway."

"I saved up."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. You said you wanted to audition for it. I figured maybe you should see it before that." They get to their seats and Dan wouldn't stop squirming around like a little kid. Phil grabs Dan's hand as the lights go down in the theatre. By the end of the show, they were both in tears.

They walk outside the theater. "Oo, Phil, can we wait outside the stage door, please?"

"Of course, but first I have a question to ask you. I know it is early, but I seriously love you. Would you do me the honor…" He gets down on one knee. "of being my King George to his colonies, Shrek to Fiona, Ross to Rachel, Michael to Jeremy, and the Monica to my Chandler and marry me." There was some people crowding around them as they were right in front of the theatre.

"Right when I thought you did not have any more surprises. Of course, I'll marry you." The crowd whoops and they go to stand by the stage door where Dan gets a few autographs.

Dan doesn't end up getting Evan Hansen, but Connor Murphy. He was still happy, overjoyed as he was still in post-wedding happiness. He stays in the show for about two years. Dan used his visions to make sure he never felt depressed on long days. Phil keeps working at the school, which was stressful, but it was fine. Talks of the future accompanied days where Dan didn't have shows, Phil without school and kisses were shared. They both can't believe how far they've come. How just a couple of years ago, they were having dreams of each other, now they were in each other's arms. The words written in Phil's journal have completed to a full book and the curtain closes on Dan's show. After five more years, a new book has started, and a new curtain opens as they adopt a little boy. Dan and Phil through busy schedules always prevailed and had such a connection that it created masterpieces wherever it went.

 


End file.
